almost caught
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Scott and Stiles decided to shower at home so they can do things that they can't do in the locker room and are almost caught. They hadn't told their parents of their relationship yet.


"Alright, everybody hit the showers. Except you Greenburg. You do extra laps for me for your backtalk earlier," Coach told Greenburg who groaned and followed the Coach back onto the field so he could do his laps.

Scott and Stiles hung back as the rest of the team headed for the showers. Scott grinned at his boyfriend. "How would you feel about going to my place to shower? My mom won't be home for a while," Scott suggested with a seductive grin. "And we'll have a lot more freedom to do certain things that we can't do with all these people watching."

Stiles grinned. "Heck yes!" The two of them grabbed their things and headed for Stiles's jeep. Stiles started driving past the speed limit as Scott kept whispering dirty things he would like to do to Stiles once they got in the shower. Unfortunately for Stiles, the sheriff's car came up behind him with the sirens blasting so Stiles had to pull over.

"Great. Of all people to pull me over for speeding it would be my father," Stiles muttered glaring at his boyfriend like it was his fault. Scott merely grinned innocently. "You think he will give me a ticket," Stiles asked Scott who shrugged.

"Who knows," Scott replied truthfully.

"This is your fault you know," Stiles scowled. "If you hadn't been talking about things that you want to do to me I wouldn't have had to hurry up to get to your house."

Scott laughed as Sheriff Stilinski knocked on Stiles window. Stiles glared at his boyfriend before rolling his window to talk to his father. "Hey dad. What's up? Do you want me to pick you up something for dinner?"

"No, Stiles. That's not why I stopped you. You know you were going 80 when the speed limit is 50?" The Sherriff appeared annoyed that he had to pull his beloved son over.

Stiles blushed. "I had no idea I was going THAT fast. I knew I was going a little over the speed limit. I had to hurry up and drop Scott off at his house."

"Why is that," the Sherriff asked glancing at Scott who grinned. Neither of them had told their parents that they were in a relationship yet.

Stiles was at a loss for words. Scott rolled his eyes and answered for him. "I wanted to make my mom a special dinner for when she got off. I know she's getting off late tonight and I wanted to treat her. Stiles here wanted to help me. We needed to quickly get to the house so we could shower and then see what we have to see if we needed to go get some groceries."

Stiles was thankful for Scott in that moment because his father seemed to believe that. "Well, that's still not an excuse for going 30 miles over the speed limit. Stiles, this is the third time that I have pulled you over. I cannot let you go with just a warning this time."

Stiles hit his head on the steering wheel. Scott gently patted his shoulder as his father wrote him a ticket. It was procedure but Noah knew he would end up having to pay it anyway which is typically why he had rarely written Stiles a ticket, but there was only so many times he could get away with doing that.

"Be more careful in the future son. Scott, I think it is wonderful that you're doing that for your mom. I will see you boys later. Stay out of trouble!"

Once the sheriff had driven away, Scott howled with laugher as Stiles started his jeep up. "I don't think I'm in the mood to shower with you anymore."

"I don't know Stiles, your body is telling me otherwise," Scott smirked. "Lucky your father didn't see that."

"Well, now you're going to have to make a meal for your mom because if you don't my dad might say something."

"Yeah. I'm sorry that didn't get you out of the ticket, but I promise to make it up to you," Scott winked.

Stiles drove only a little over the speed limit to get to Scott's house as quickly as possible. Once inside, Scott made good on almost everything he whispered to stiles that he would do for him. However, in the middle of the last things that he promised, Melissa's voice echoed throughout the house.

"Scott! Stiles! I'm home early! Do you guys want to go out to eat? We haven't been out to eat in a while and I don't feel like cooking," Melissa asked walking up the stairs. Stiles and Scott remained frozen in place for a second. Neither of them wanted Melissa to find out about their relationship with their current position. Scott reluctantly kissed Stiles briefly before getting out of the shower and quickly pull on clothes before his mom entered the room.

"Mom, you're not supposed to be here now," Scott told her obviously frazzled.

Melissa looked at him funny. "Are you doing something you shouldn't be doing?"

"No mom," Scott replied turning red. "Stiles and I were just taking showers."

"Uh huh. So, do the two of you want to go out to eat?"

"I'll go ask Stiles," Scott replied walking into the bathroom. Melissa shook her head, wondering why her son was acting so odd.

"Stiles, do you want to go out to eat with my mom and me," Scott asked loudly enough for Melissa to hear him. However, he also pulled back the curtain to grin at his naked boyfriend.

"I guess Scotty! I ain't got anything better to do…Except you but we can get to that later at my house," Stiles whispered that last part just for Scott's ears.

Scott kissed Stiles sweetly before walking into his bedroom to tell his mom.

"I heard. Well, whenever the two of you are done with whatever you're up to, come downstairs and we can discuss where to go eat." Melissa walked out of the room. Scott collapsed on his bed. Stiles joined him once he heard Melissa leave the bedroom.

"Dude, we were almost caught. We need to tell your mom and my dad about us soon. Neither of us know how they're going to react, but we owe it to them to tell them the truth."

"I know," Scott replied leaning over to kiss his half naked boyfriend.


End file.
